sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Lilac Snow the Marten
"I'd like to leave to leave this place one day, but I'm afraid that society will reject me. I am a witch after all, we were hunted down years before I was born, but I still have hope that we'll be accepted." Lilac Snow is a 19 year-old marten living alone with her father in a remote village hidden deep within the Illuminado Forest. Due to Castillana's purge of witches a few years before she was born, they had to go into hiding and she, along with her father are one of the few if not last remaining magic users in the country. She hopes that one day she can leave her village and reintegrate back into society without the fear of discrimination and persecution. However, her father still believes that the time isn't right just yet, so the two of them live out their lives alone in the mostly abandoned village of Illuminados. Lilac Snow is a somewhat proficient magic user that is being taught by her father, Tempestas. While she can make things levitate, or enchant non-living objects, she strides to greatly focus on luck manipulation due to her love of card games such as the ones used in casinos. Concept and Creation W.I.P History W.I.P Personality Lilac Snow is a curious, young marten who also happens to be a tad awkward due to the lack of communication with other people not including her own father. Lilac is shy as she stuttered quite a bit, and avoided eye contact when she met a mink named Blackjack. She tends to be quite hopeful as she dreams that one day she'll be able to interact with other people in Castillana and no longer have to be as lonely as she currently is. Lilac is also quite knowledgeable about witchcraft and luck manipulation is what she's currently focusing on. She's very proud of her roots though she admits that she dislikes the royal family due to their involvement in purging her people. Despite this, all she really wants is people to interact with and learn from others. Appearance Lilac Snow is a brown marten with a light brown muzzle, and purple eyes. She has long hair that reaches just above her waist and she also has bangs. Her face has tattoos of the four European cards suits: Clubs, Spades, Diamonds, and Hearts. The club is green, the spade is red, the heart is pink, and the diamond is blue. She has a purple dress with a black sash around her waist along with a magic hat that is adorned with a bow. She has a black choker, a purple cape, with a purple armband on each arm. She also has gray shoes with black soles, gray gloves, and purple and black striped thigh-high socks. Powers and Abilities This marten knows the basics of witchcraft such as possessing non-livings things(such as brooms if she needs help cleaning), levitation, and even making some potions. While there are a few other things she can perform, they aren't really that important. Lilac Snow is currently investing her time into Luck Manipulation which allows her to change the probability of something happen to other people. She can greatly increase their good or bad luck as well as do the reverse by lowing or raising bad luck. Though she can also increase or decrease the chances of something happening. Stats Trivia W.I.P Quotes W.I.P Gallery Category:Females Category:Martens Category:Magical Abilities